The New Addition to the Subtraction
by RedRangerGirl
Summary: What happens to Rocky and Adam when they crush on the wrong girls.
1. meet and greet

New addition to the subtraction

  


chapter1: meet and greet

  


It was a nice day in sunny angel grove and it seems like rita and zedd took the day off. So the all the rangers went out to the beach, just like ordinary teenagers and took the day off as well.

  


"Lord zedd and rita must be talking the day off." adam said as his beach towel on the fine sand that felt warm against the botton of his feet. The rest of the rangers did the same. 

  


"I could get really use to this." rocky said as he laid down and put his two hands behind his head.

  


"You can say that again." aisha added. "But it's too bad billy is sick he would really enjoy this fun in the sun."

  


"Yeah, I can't believe he has the stomach flu. That's just like the worst thing that could ever happen when you got spring break."

  


"Well I'm going to go take a dip anyone wanna join me." tommy asked as he got up and took off his tanktop. "Kim."

  


"Maybe later." she anwered.

Rocky and adam both look at eachother. SO WHEN KIM IS NOT PAYING ATTENTION ADAM MOUTHS SHOULD WE DO IT

ROCKY LOOKS AT THE WATER YEAH 

  


ALL OF SUDDEN ROCKY AND ADAM GET UP AND LIFTS UP KIM, THEY RAN TO THE WATER, DUMPED HER IN MAKING A SEMI BIG SPLASH.

  


"YOU GUYS I TOLD YOU NOT TO THAT TO ME AGAIN."

BOTH ROCKY AND ADAM LAUGH AND TOMMY TRYING TO HOLD BACK THE LAUGHTER INSIDE SO, ALL HE DID WAS SMILE.

AS SOMETIMES RUDE AS AISHA WAS WITH HER BLUNT PERSONALITY SHE LAUGH AS WELL.

ADAM AMD ROCKY SAW THAT AISHA WAS LAUGHING SO THEY THOUGHT DUMPED HER IN TOO. They ran to her as fast as possible and dumped her the water.

  


All the boys were bursting with laughter.

"You took gotta to lighten up, seriously come on it's spring break have some fun." rocky said as all the boys jump in and made a big splash.

  


"We knew both of you weren't going to in the water all you two would do is sit there gossiping and reading magazines. We thought we bring more fun to your sunny afternoon." adam added.

" well, Thank you." both kim and aisha said sarcastically.

Tommy grabbed kim and they both driffted off far away from the group. The rest of them knew what that meant.

  


"Make out time." Aisha responded.

"I wish that was me making out."rocky said.

"Excuse me you like kim." Adam replied.

  


"No I wish I had a girlfriend like tommy just someone to hold hands with, to cuddle and kiss."

"How cute are you." aisha said pitching his adoreble chicks.

  


"I don't like it when you do that."

"Oh when I didn't want to get wet."

Beside them both adam laughs. "What it was funny ok."

  


From the corner of rocky's eye something caught his attention he turn to see the entire view. 

"Rocky you ok man."adam said.

"You okay, yohoo." aisha added snapping her fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention. That still didn't work.

  


"God is she beautiful or what." rocky pointed on shore to a blonde petite girl with a red two piece bikini with aloha print all over it. She seem to be talking to some other girl who sat beside her.

  


"She is." adam responded in awe.

"The one in the red bikini right."

"No the girl beside her in the pink bikini. She is the one with the black streaks in her hair."

  


"Okay don't get all hard on me here. Won't you two go ask them out instead of drooling. Be men and don't be afraid, just go for it." aisha said.

  


"They would probably say no anyway ." adam replied immediately.

"Yeah they'll just say no." rocky added. "And besides the last girlfriend I had was back in stone canyon you guys remember jessica." aisha and adam both nodded in unison.

  


"Well suit both of yourselves. I'm gonna go see if I can hook up with some guys on the beach later."

  


"Would it hurt to try to ask them out." rocky said feeling a little confident.

"It might hurt is we get shot down."

"Come on man I'll go if you go."

Rocky pointed "Look they're playing volleyball maybe we could join them." 

Adam look hesitant.

"Well I'm gonna go." rocky said as he got out of the water.

Like always adam followed his best friend.

As rocky approach the shore the volleyball flew at him and hit his leg. A girl came running to him the same exact girl his was awing for from a far. 

  


"Oh I'm sorry ."

"That's okay." rocky smiled as he gave her the volleyball.

  


he's kinda cute she thought to herself.

"You wanna join me and my sister."she asked.

"Sure."

"By the way my name is sarah." she said walking toward the volleyball net where her sister was waiting. "My name's rocky." 

"This is my sister christina."

"Nice to meet you both. Oh do you mine if my friend adam can play too."

"No not at all." christina said as she smiled.

For the rest of the afternoon they played volleyball and also got to know each other better. Rocky and adam even invited them to their karate match on Saturday at the youth center.

  
  


* * * *

  
  


lord zedd and rita's palace

"Did you two do what you were told." rita said.

"Not quite yet empress but we were invited to their karate tournamnet this coming Saturday." sarah said.

"Soon empress we will get the power coins." christina said.

"Good the sooner the better and then when we get them we will be able to control the ninja zords and destroy the earth."

Lord zedd and rita laugh evily as sarah and christina laugh along with them. 

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


rocky and adam were just sparring as kim walked in the youth center with maybe a several shopping bags in her arms.

  


Kim sat down on the closest table by the juice bar.

"Hey kim." rocky greeted as he walk to her table as adam follow along.

"Hi you guys."

  


"I'm guessing there was a sale at the mall today." adam said noticing the numerous shopping bags.

  


"No just a regular sale at the mall."

"So this is usually what you come up with when there is no sale at the mall."rocky implied. "I could imagine how much more stuff you would have if there was a sale."

  


"If there was a sale there wouldn't be a mall kim probably buy everything." adam said as he laugh.

Kim playfully slapped his shoulder. "Shut up."

  


"So you guys gearing up for the karate match." kim asked.

"Yeah I hope we win." rocky said

"who'd you go with to the mall."adam asked

"oh you probably don't know them, there they just move here from wexford, Pennsylvania."

  


"You went shopping with sarah and christina." adam said.

"Yeah how so you know them."

"We met them yesterday at the beach but you were too busy with tommy to notice. They invited us to play volleyball with them."

  


"Well I live right next door to them." kim replied. "You guys like them."

"Duh what's not to like." rocky added. "My god look at theme, oh especially sarah she is just so beautiful and sweet."

"Oh and christina she is just so hot. When we were playing with them the volleyball wasn't the only thing bouncing." adam amd rocky smiled thinking back on that certain moment in time.

  


"How come they didn't come back with you." 

"They sais they had to do something, I don't know what it was."

  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  


sarah and christina were in their car .

"looks like little miss pink ranger forgot her purse." christina said as she pick it up from the back sit of their red mini cooper.

"See if her power coin is in there." sarah implied as christina did what she was told.

  


"Got it I can't believe she actually left it in her purse, how ignorant are these power rangers."

"Pretty dumb but there stupidity brings us excellence in succeeding in what we need to do to please lord zedd and our empress rita."

  


"All we need is the rest of the power coins to set our destruction on earth. I'll work on rocky and you work on adam then, we'll deal with the others later."

"We should go to rita and give her the kim's power coin."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Lord zedd and rita palace grounds

"lord zedd we've got the pink rangers power coin."sarah said as she handed it to him."

"Oh goody kimberly will soon lose her power now that we have her coin and then she will perish as well as the other rangers i presume." 

  


"Yes my lord."christina and sarah both said together.

  
  


To be continued.....

  


What will happen to the power rangers 

to find out read chapter two: Haunted memory

  
  
  
  



	2. Haunted Memory

New addition to the subtraction 

  


Chapter two : Haunted memory

  


Chained to the wall, torn clothes were Sarah and Christina sisters who once were royal Princesses on the planet Femitar , the planet of peace was no longer what it was. Darkness fell over the planet when the when King Marius died by the rival planet's King, King Angric also known as "The Beast"

King Angric killed King Marius after they were asked never to passed the planet again or ever step foot on it. The Beast and his warriors felt discriminated and to there defense declaim war against Femitar. The war between them wasn't a war at all since Femitar refuse to fight and use violence against them. The Beast took over Planet Femitar. Since then original people of Femitar were slaves to the Beast and only he was royalty there no one else. Everyone obey King Agric and did what they were told or they would meet there death. No one ever try to defeat King Angric because no would stand the chance in battle with him.

Sarah and Christina escape the dreadful horror of there use to be home planet and teleported to the moon trying to seek a better life and survive. They were caught by Goldar caught them as they trespassed on Lord Zedd and Rita palace grounds. Their life was about to be taken but Rita spared them telling them that if they choose to live they would have to do what was asked no matter what it was or it was instant death. They agreed in return for their life. From then on Sarah and Christina helped to destroy the power rangers. As they lived with Rita and Lord Zedd they clung on to their evil ways but still felt guilty for what they did to people on earth, terrorizing citizens of Angel Grove and playing with their minds. 

* * * * *

On the moon......

"No! Mom, dad."

"We have to leave now Christina."

"You girls run, get out of here now, now!" Their father yells taking beatings from The Beast and his warriors. 

Their mother try to run to their side but gets stabbed as fast as a knife can cut a stick of butter.

"Mom!" Sarh yells as they both cry.

"Run!" King Marius yells once more as they The Beast lifts him up by his throat and throws him in to a twenty foot pillar.

"No dad," Christina screams. " no, no."

"Christina get up." Sarah gentle shacks her. " Chris it's just a dream."

She wakes up in cold sweat.

"It's okay Chris." Sarah says as she holds her sister in her trying to calm her.

"It's gonna be o-okay." She said no knowing if that statement was truth.

Next chapter three 

The Deduction


	3. The Deduction

Chapter three: The deduction

  


@ The Youth Center, one day before the karate match.

Rocky and Adam are practicing while Kim is on the balancing beam.

Aisha however is talking Billy's ear off, also not to mention that he's still recovering from his stomach flu. Aisha was just giving him all the info that occurred while he was sick.

  


"Hey Adam you think if I ask Sarah out after the match she'll say yes."

"Go for it your getting to be the confident one out of us two. And I also know something you don't know...but I don't think I should tell you."

"What! Come on you gotta tell me man, we're best friends. You wanna play that way I also know something you don't know." Rocky stated.

  


"Okay if you tell me I'll tell you." Adam implied.

"Deal on three. One, two , three."

At the same time "Sarah likes you." "Christina likes you."

  


They both were surprise with the information that they had just receive from each other.

"She does." Rocky said. "Really."

"Christina likes me I can't believe that." 

"We should both ask them out."

Tommy just walks in the Youth center and greets everyone while he sits next to Aisha and Billy.

"Tommy you want anything." Ernie asked from behind the counter of the Juice Bar.

"A strawberry smoothie would be fine."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks man."

  
  


Rocky and Adam finish practicing and join the rest of the rangers by the Juice Bar as Ernie served Tommy his smoothie.

"You two ready for the match tomorrow." Billy asked.

"Yeah we're ready, I hope." Adam said.

"We're ready man, be positive." Rocky added..

"Kim should be done soon you guys wanna go to the park and play foot ball or something." Tommy suggested seeing that Kim just in the locker room to change.

  
  


"You guys no to be offensive but maybe you two should go in the locker room shower."

Aisha said as she looked at Rocky and Adam. "Sweaty men not so attractive."

"Okay to please you will take shower." Adam said.

"But remember this is not going to happen all the time." Rocky joked as him and Adam walk to the locker room.

  
  


* * * * * 

@ Angel Grove park 

Adam had the ball.

"I'm open." Tommy yelled waving his hands in the air. 

Adam through the ball as Rocky intercepts it. He runs ad makes a touch down.

"I told you I was undefeated." Rocky bragged slamming the foot ball into the ground and doing a touch down dance which look really silly. Then he stopped noticing Kim collapse on the ground.

They all ran to her aide, all worried.

  
  


"Oh my God, Kim what's wrong." Tommy said as he put one of his hands behind her head to elevate it. Her eyes were slightly open. Her body felt weak and her vision wasn't so great, everything kind of blurry. All of a sudden her body started to have pink tiny beams of light moving up and down her body. 

She sat up and raised her two hands noticing what was happening to her body.

"What's happening to me." she said in confusion.

  


"I have a feeling this is not a health related problem." Billy indicated by inference.

"We better go to the command center." Aisha said.

"Yeah, now would be good."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


@ The Command Center 

"Zordon we need your help something is wrong with Kim."

"We know, me and Alpha saw it on the viewing globe. It has seem to me that someone has stolen her power coin and it is now in evil hands. That by far strikes me as impossible being that all of you are suppose to have them with you at all times, but mistakes happen."

  
  


"All we have to do is find Kimberly's power coin." Adam said jumping to conclusion.

"I don't think finding it will be that simple Adam." Alpha aforementioned

"But we have we try Alpha." Rocky exclaimed.

"We are and we're not going to stop until we succeed in getting Kim's power coin back." Tommy said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"But what about Kim, what is going to happen to her while she is like this." Aisha asked. 

  
  


"She would have to stay here. She will not be able to regain her strength until she reunites with her power coin. It would all be the same if someone had stolen all your power coins, you would loose your strength. If ever your power coins are in the hands of evil it is never a good thing. Alpha and I will try our best to make Kim comfortable while she stays here and keep good observation on her." 

  
  


Few feet away from all the rangers, the viewing globe came on revealing Lord Zedd and Rita.

"Hello rangers you miss me." Rita said. "I guess not but I don't care what you think anyway. My Zeddy has something to tell you all."

"As you guys know your pink ranger Kimberly has been feeling a little down if you happen to notice. If you haven't figured it out I have her power coin." He opened his hands to show her power coin. 

  
  


"You're never going to get away with this Zedd." Tommy implied.

"But you see white ranger I already had. You see your little Kim does she look like she's standing beside you giving you support, no right I did my part. Now it's time to do your part. If you ever want to see your friend alive again I suggest you do what I ask." 

"What is it Zedd." 

"All you have to do is.........

  
  
  


You want to know what happens 

Well, you have to wait until chapter four.

  
  
  



End file.
